Törnrosa: The Sleeping Beuty
by Fukaru Rhyan
Summary: A little prince has fallen victim of an evil curse and only the true love's first kiss can save him. Is the story really that simple? Based on Disney movie: The Sleeping Beuty.


Well…is not my first time writing something and definitely not the first time writing SuFin…but this is the first time I do it in English –hides and shivers- That's not my main language and I don't have a beta, but I tried to check it to avoid any possible mistakes (However, if you find anything please tell me so I can correct it). The fic is completely finished, but I have to translate it.

This is based on the Disney movie The sleeping beuty (with some minor changes), so you can expect a lot of fluff, some crack and…well…the kind of things you usually find in a Disney movie XD.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me…**

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a kingdom far far away, lived a King and his queen.<p>

Although they were happy together, both yearned to have a child more than anything in the world. Luckily, a kind fairy good mother was deeply moved by the love the couple held for each other and their so pure longing. That was how, finally, the king and queen were blessed with the birth of a beautiful and healthy baby boy.

Of course, the news soon spread throughout the whole country and big holydays were held immediately to celebrate such important and happy event.

Visitors came to the castle from every corner of the Kingdom. Condition or rank didn't matter, everyone hoped to meet the little prince and give him their blessings, as well to King Soren and Queen Nils, the proud parents.

-For the last time, I'm telling you I don't like being called queen.

The always enthusiastic King simply laughed at the comment of his wife…husband...spouse, earning a look filled with anger in return.

-C'mon Norge, don't ruin the mood! Every King must have his queen, besides…You oughtta be happy!-he held his hand and guided him to a magnificent cradle on a corner of the great salon- What if he inherits your character?

-It'd be better for him than to inherit yours-sentenced the queen holding the baby in his arms.

-Of course!-the obnoxious king nodded, always keeping his smile-Let's hope he grows up to be as cute as you are.

Nils sighed in resignation. Obviously, Soren didn't understand the meaning of his words, or used them for his own convenience, like always. Sometimes (most of the times) he couldn't help but wonder why he married him in the first place.

-Now we are a real family-happily commented the king, and then kissed his queen on the cheek, making him blush- Don't worry, little one-said to his son, patting his head softly-Your mamma seems a bit grumpy, but is actually sweeter than honey. We'll take care of you.

The other blond sighed again in defeat. He had to accept that what had said that stupid and noisy man who was his husband was nothing but the truth. He was happy they were a family, altough didn't voice those toughts out loud.

The queen barely had the time to put the baby back on his cradle, when a servant announced the arrival of two very important visitors.

-The hero is here!

-I'm pretty sure they herd you, don't be so loud you moron.

Afred F. Jones, brave hero and best friend of the King, and his fiancé Arthur Kirkland, future ruler of the Britannic Empire.

-Congratulations for your baby!-he shouted again, ignoring the disapproving glance from his partner.

-And congratulations for your future wedding. We'll see if you give my son some little friends to play with- the king added with a devious grin. Alfred just laughed.

-You bet-he put his hand on his chest- Hero's promise.

Meanwhile, Nils Exchange a glance with Arthur that meant "I'm sorry for you", and earned one that said "I'm sorry for you too".

-Who knows, maybe in the future my son would marry yours.

-That's enough-Nils pulled his husband from an ear so he wouldn't embarrass him more.

Before the king could protest, the distinguished visitors kept coming. Suddenly, the woman (or fairy) who granted the wish of the monarchs appeared: Elizabetha Héderváry, immediately followed by other three important…er… (just because they had magical instruments that didn't make them fairies, thank you very much), the renowned gentlemen: Gilbert Beilschmit from the Kingdom of Prussia, Antonio Fernández Carriendo from the Kingom of Spain and Francis Bonnefoy from the Kingdom of France.

-Thank you so much for the invitation- Elizabetha offered a polite bow and gave Gilbert a discreet kick when she saw him mocking her.

-It's a great honor to have you here-the queen greeted the fairy, then watched the other three men and opted to ignored them without saying a word to them.

-What kind of reception is that?- the white haired man protested and Elizabetha tried to dissimulate a smile full of pride.

-You know how Norge is-the king approached to his friend- I'm so happy you were able to come.

-We wouldn't miss this for anything-Francis said smiling.

-Of course-agreed Antonio- ¿Y el bebé? We have a surprise for him.

-Surprise? I love surprises!-shouted Soren, it was almost as if the present was for him-¿What is it?

-Each one of us will grant the little prince a very special gift-explained the brunette as she went near the cradle-My gift for you is…

-I'm going first cause I'm awesome!-the albino pushed her away and raised his sword-Oh mein got..this kid has a very stern look…

-Ah, he inherited it from Norge-said the king, ignoring that his wife was debating to hit his husband or not. Meanwhile, the girl went one step ahead and hit the German with her frying pan.

-Well, whatever-Gilbert rubbed his head in an attempt to endure the pain and return to his "awesome" form- Kleine prinz, my gift for you is…Prussian awesomess!-he moved his sword over the little boy-You'll be strong and agile in combat and using weapons.

-My turn-Francis took out a red rose- Petit prince, I grant you the gift of French skillfulness –he passed the flower over the cradle-He'll have a great dexterity for crafts and arts…and for other things too-the last part was whispered so no one could hear.

-I'm next-smiled Antonio, holding in his hands something red and round that no one could see well- Pequeño príncipe, my gift to you will be…Spanish passion-he passed the mysterious object around the baby-He'll be kind and romantic and whoever fall in love with him will be very happy.

After the Spaniard was done there was a short moment of silence. Elizabetha waited, arms crossed over her chest. Her attitude said:" Is my turn now?" When no one else moved, the girl deeply inhaled and walked to the little boy, but then the temperature in the salon began to drastically decrease and the lights went off. Nobody understood what was going on. Just in case, both monarchs exchanged a quick look and stayed beside the cradle where their son was, to protect him if necessary. The rest of the guards and guests kept a defensive position.

The enormous wooden door opened, revealing a mysterious figure who walked straight in their direction. The whispers and murmurs started almost immediately. ¿Who was that person? No one remembered seeing him before.

-Greetings, your majesties-and he offered a bow.

Everybody was surprised that a blond boy with glasses could create such a fuss. But without a doubt, the most confused one was Alfred.

-Matthew?-he watched him, still not sure- What are you doing here?

-Um…I went to you house but was informed you were going to be here-expressed in a shyly voice, making the others drop their guard-To tell you the truth…I wasn't really sure to come or not, since I wasn't invited…

-It wasn't or intention-the King tried to excuse himself-With so many things left to do, some details are always forgotten-said absently, and failed to notice the very subtle change the expression of the newcomer-And we didn't got news of you in a very long time…

-I went to study far away, the art of magic and that kind of stuff, but came back about a month ago-his cute smile attracted Francis attention and Gilbert hit him in the ribs so he'd stop drooling- I thought Alfred told you-he said while looking at his brother, who laughed nervously and then complained when Arthur kicked him for forgetting to tell them about that insignificant detail-But..if I'm not really invited, I'll better get going…-he walked to the exit-I just wanted to make sure you and your child were fine.

-¿Are you sure?-carefully questioned Nils. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling. Elizabetha seemed to felt the same way, as she was very alert.

-I'm sure-Matthew nodded-But before leaving, I'd like to offer a special gift to your son…-he rummaged in his clothes till he found a maple leaf-The prince will grow up to be happy and with all of the gifts you gave him, but…-the leaf turned black and began to dissolve-When he turns eighteen years old, he will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel…And he'll die!

The leaf vanished and the remaining dust introduced in the body of the baby. Nils tried to stop it, but an invisible force pushed him away. Luckily, Soren managed to catch his wife and prevented him from falling.

-Matthew!-Alfred shouted, totally horrified- Brother…why?

-Brother? Brother!-the bespectacled blond exclaimed, feeling deeply outraged. A small polar bear appeared by his side-¡Now you DO remember I'm your brother! I'm sick and tired of everybody forgetting about me!-he looked at the worried king and queen, and in return received a glance filled with hate-Maybe with this I'll make sure all of you will remember me-he let out a sinister laugh.

Soren ran to take his axe and went to attack him, being followed by the rest of the guards. But Matthew was faster and he and the polar bear vanished inside a whirl of maple leafs

-I want you to find him!-the king ordered. The captain of the guards, a blonde man with a serious expression nodded and he and his men went to grant the order.

Nils was feeling better from the attack. The queen was holding his son in his arms. Many were surprised to see him like that. The usually cold and stern monarch looked really worried, which was perfectly understandable.

-I'm really sorry-Alfred apologized-Matthew doesn't act like that, I don't what happened.

-It's not your fault-Arthur tried to calm him, and then went to the afflicted queen-We both know about this kind of things, remember: there's always a way to break a curse.

-Don't you think I've already thought about that?-the sorrow was obvious in his voice-But I've never seen that kind of magic before. I don't know how long it will take to find a solution. You know was well as I do that if we commit a mistake, the curse could duplicate its power.

-For the first time, Arthur is right-Francis agreed-We don't have to give up yet.

-There's someone who haven't given a gift to the prince-Antonio remembered, and Elizabetha stepped in, filled with determination.

-You mean her?-Gilbert pointed the girl- Ha! Good luck with…Auch!

-Sorry, it slipped…-she apologized innocently while holding her frying pan.

-So you can undo the spell?-the king asked, his hope renewed.

-I'm sorry but no, the spell is very strong and is beyond my capabilities-she sighed-But I can attenuate it a little…

The fairy inhaled deeply and walked to the baby, her frying pan raised high.

-Little and sweet prince, if due to that evil curse you were to prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, you won't die. Instead, you'll fall in a deep slumber and you'll be awaken by the first kiss of true love.

-I bet she said that to see her weird fantasies come tru…Eh!-shouted the albino, nearly jumping and blushing madly when the exhausted girl rested her head on his shoulder. Attenuating the spell required a great amount of magical power and energy, and Gilbert took that chance to embrace her a little in an (not so discreet) attempt to comfort her.

The monarchs felt a bit more at ease thanks to the efforts of Elizabetha, but they couldn't stop thinking about the great danger menacing his son's life and specially, Soren wasn't going to just stand there doing nothing. That very same night, he decreed to have all the spinning wheels in the whole kingdom burn to ashes. A drastic measure, but it meant nothing compared to the safety of this family.

Later, what happened in prince's Berwald presentation was still the most discussed topic. A great number of soldiers were sent to look for Matthew, while queen Nils realized a very exhaustive search in his private library, hoping to find anything to definitely vanquish the curse placed upon his son.

-I just don't get it; Matthew isn't like that at all.

-Stop thinking about it- intervened Arthur. He was drinking a cup of tea- We have to focus on how to help Soren and Nils.

They were reunited in one of the rooms of the palace. Obviously, the king and queen decided to stay with their son, leaving their guest by themselves for the time being.

-But I thought Elizabetha had annulated the spell-Antonio commented. He passed the red sphere over a plate and then it was filled with churros.

-The problem to make it work is that the prince must fall in love with someone and that person has to return his feelings-the brunette turned her frying pan over another plate and some crepes fell from it-If we're not lucky enough (let's hope that's not the case) and Matthew's curse actually occurred and Berwald didn't have an special someone, or if that person didn't feel the same way, we'll have a serious problem.

-¿And then?-Alfred questioned after receiving a cup of coffee that the only girl among then appeared with the help of her frying pan.

-Then he'll continue to be fall asleep until someone broke the spell-she explained-But to have him falling in love with someone, or the other way around be very difficult if he's not awake.

-¿And why didn't you think of that before speaking?- Gilbert said in a sour tone and cut a slice of a sausage appeared with the help of his sword- You just made everything even more complicated.

I had a certain limit of time, ok?- the girl frowned-If I had waited a few more minutes, the spell'd have turned permanent.

-Don't worry cherí-Francis tried to calm her. He used his rose to touch a glass cup and fill it with wine-We know you did your best.

-The wine bastard is right-Arthur reluctantly agreed-Besides, who knows if Matthew will try something else-he made a pause to drink his cup of tea-Right now, I'm sure he must know what Elizabetha did, or at least deduced that we're doing everything to prevent his curse from coming true.

-¿And if I talk to him?-Alfred asked.

-I don't think that would work-Arthur denied-He's too angry, I don't think he wants to see you, or what he could do to you.

-I'd willingly take the risk-the Frenchman was surrounded by surprised stares-¿What? I bet he just needs a bit of amour in his life-a creepy smiled appeared in his face-And I wouldn't mid sharing some with him~…

-¡Don't you even dare to think about it!-shouted Alfred and Arthur.

Matthew might be on the evil side now, but they weren't going to let him do that. No one should never suffer from that, not even an enemy.

-More importantly, we still don't know what to do-the only woman reminded them- Walls can hear and Matthew could be spying us right now-she looked cautiously around her-Berwald isn't safe here.

-¿And If we transform him in a tomato?-the Spaniard suggested-He would never think of looking for a tomato.

-¡What an awesome idea!-Gilbert exclaimed enthusiastically, making his friend smile-That'd work till someone used him to make sauce and then bye bye little price-Antonio lowed his head and Francis patted him in the back to comfort him-I'd be better to send him to a hut in the middle of nowhere.

-Of course!-everyone turned to stare at Elizabetha-Don't you see? The most obvious thing Matthew'd do is to be aware of what happens in the castle, why should he care about a little boy raised in a hut in the forest, away from here?

-It could work…-Arthur considered the idea for a few minutes-I guess, but ¿who'd take care of the baby?

-I'll do it-smiled the girl. But not everyone aqreed.

-If you do it I'm pretty sure he'll grow up with quite a few traumas-expressed the albino-You may have fooled everyone else with that show of being a kind and cute fairy-he clap his hands together and titled his head to a side, trying to imitate her-But I know the true reason of why you have Soren and Nils a baby was to grant your own bizarre fantasies to see a man becoming pregna…

A frying pan crashed against his face and prevented him from finished talking. The others avoided commenting about it, but keep thinking that the blow seemed quite painful.

-Anyone else?-questioned the bespectacled blonde.

-Um…I can do it-the Spaniard raised his had a bit doubtfully-I'm a bit experienced in raising children.

-And I can help too-seconded the Frenchman-Taking care of a baby is not easy at all.

-Don't forget about me!-intervened the Prussian. His face was still red due to the attack of the frying pan-I'm awesome with kids.

-Ludwig can't even go the bathroom without following a protocol…-Elizabetha commented to one in particular and the older brother of the said German gave her a look filled with hate.

-Enough-Francis intervened-We'll be ok, we have our magic.

-No you don't-Arthur quickly stepped in-It'd be too risky, Matthew could use that to trace you and the prince.

-That's why I volunteer myself to guard your wands…

-Not wands, awesome magical instruments!

-Whatever-the brunette ignored him-I'll guard them until the right time comes.

Once the plan was settled, they went to announce it to the monarchs. They weren't convicted at all, and specially didn't want to part from their son. But in the end they agreed that it wasn't safe for him to stay there and that they had a higher chance to succeed in avoiding Matthew's curse if the prince was sent away. So, with a great sorrow and sadness in the hearts, they were obliged to say good bye.

-Don't worry-Antonio carefully held the baby in his arms-We'll take care of your son.

-We'll keep him safe-Francis promised.

-Once he turns eighteen, when we are convinced the danger is over, we'll return him to you.

And after that, the three of them disappeared in the dark of the night, taking with them the little prince, who ignored the great danger menacing his life and the grief of his parents. They would not meet again until many years later.


End file.
